M820A Scorpion Main Battle Tank
The M808G Scorpion Main Battle Tank is the sixth iteration of the Scorpion MBT, first being fielded in 2606. It is near identical to its predecessors with only minor modifications to the tanks software and hardware. The turret combines the ideas of former versions, using the co-axial gun, while it also uses the forward turret, but with a heavy modification. The turret is now a interior operated sealed off turret, protecting the gunner from enemy fire. It features a multitude of outside cameras along with the Tanks own sensor suite to identify targets and engage them. With the sensor suite, the turret is no longer manually moved and sighted through the neural network but now operates like a TADS system by being slaved into the helmet of the driver, who when turning his head, the turret does the same. The turret sights are hard wired into his optical suites, giving him view of both the main gun and the drivers view. Variations Since the rearmament programm the UNSCMC requested a number of new vehicles. Maser-Vor engineering sorted this problem by building a wide array of support vehicles on the Scorpions chassis, as well as several other vehicles using its chassis and engine. M808G Scorpion Armoured Repair and Recovery Vehicle The M808G Scorpion AVE has removed both the turrets and these have been replaced by two high powered winches on the rear boogies and a crane in place of the turret. The front boogies carry large metal shielding for the support engineers, often armed with welders, shovels and other engineering equipment. At the front it possess a hydraulic dozer blade on each end with scarifiers for digging into hard surfaces to become a stabilizer blade, capable of giving it greater lifting weight and also move debris away. It packs a highly improved engine, taking up space formerly used by the turret, to give it greater power, along with the crane which uses a liquid metal layer made famous by the MJOLNIR armour, now cheaper to make and use because of new technologies. It is easily capapble of lifting and or pulling free a damamged or stuck Scorpion tank, along with even dragging a broken down Elephant. It also has an equipment storage, with spare ceramic and titanium plating to replace damamged ones on vehicles. M808G Scorpion Assault Vehicle Engineers The M808G Scorpion AVE is essentially a Scorpion with a modified turret, bogies and a front and rear carrying module. The turret is now a 190mm demolitions mortar, not effective for dealing with vehicles but ideal for demolishing buildings and obstacles, though it has effectiveness against infantry. It's boogies feature large 'shield' plates, protecting the riders from enemy fire and allowing it to carry several personel in saftey. and the boogies also now carry hydraulic support struts. The two modules are made for carrying optional equipment, such as the front module, it is able to take mine ploughs, dozer blades, front load, it can use a large roll of tough material to give it and the tanks following it a stable footing in muddy, sandy or other tough terrains, it can take a bungle of stiff pipe on both modules which can be layed across ditches to provide the tank and the following ones ease of movement over them. The rear module can also take a earth moving scoop, a earth borer capable of boring 2 meters, a rake for digging up rodes, it can be attached to an armoured sled for pulling along sapper teams or equipment, a MOLE Sled, for deploying mines or a WEASEL sled for deploying mine clearing missiles. Most of the equipment is hydraulic. It also carriers onboard equipment for cutting granite, steel or drilling along with armoured explosive carriers. M808G Scorpion ARC The Bridge Layer variant, the M808G Armoured Ramp Carrier has the turret removed and insteads carriers a hydralic cradle carrying either 24 meters long and 4.16m wide or 13m long and just as wide bridges. These are carried in a double hinged section and can bridge gaps 2 meters shorter than their length. M808G Scorpion Close Combat Vehicle The standard turret of a M808G was gutted and then rearranged to incoroporate a powerful Defoliant Projector. Fueled by a internal source of Pyrosene-VI, with the main tank in the hull and another in the turret or by a optional tractor connected to an armoured hose, it has proven deadly against dug in foes, buildings, infatry and open top vehicles. M809A Deathstalker Self Propelled Anti Aircraft Gun The first major refit of the Scorpion, the Deathstalker uses a Misriah 40mm gun in a quad set up, with a computer guidance system that can track air targets. The rounds are 'Smart Shots', a new round with a motion sensor implanted in the rear of the warehead. Taking up only a thin section with the actual motion sensor and detonator, should it pick something up outside of its trajectory, it detonates, sending explosive bomblets and shrapnel, causing more damamge than initial or potential impact. Should it be on course for impact, in explodes on contact with its target. M810 Fattail Self Propelled Hybrid Anti Aircraft Gun The Fattail mounts a Hybrid anti air defence system, using a turret encorporating a pair of 40mm guns and eight SAM launchers. This can be used to devastating effect, having both the long range and short range AA capabilities of the Deathstalker and the Wolverine. M811A2 Monitor Anti Vehicle Platform The Monitor is a heavily modified chassis of the Scorpion that now mounts a powerful, fixed 120mm gun for anti tank duties. With its low silhouette and profile along with its toguh armour, it can easily punch a whole in enemy armour from a high distance. M812E4 Komodo Anti Vehicle Platform The Komodo started life as a Monitor but quickly set its self apart from its brother. Instead of a 120mm cannon, it mounts a enlargened Spartan Laser. Capable of not only destroying one takn but over penetrating several, the laser is rightly feared, though it has its problems. The enermous drain of the powerplant leaves it needing time to recharge and the engine can have troule restarting afterwards should it of been switched off before firing the gun. M813 Goanna Heavy Infantry Support Vehicle The Goanna was at first made as a side project from an early Komodo with a faulty laser that overcharged and destroyed the main weapon and the front armour. The forward mantle had a 300mm mortar installed in it for destroying buildings and supporting infatry operations.